Power Ranger Mystic Force: Bride of the Underworld
by Spike-Big-Bad
Summary: When a young woman, who seemingly knows Nick, arrives in Briarwood, she is kidnapped and used in a devilsh plot to release the armies of hell.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai this is for the enjoyment of the fans.

A/N: I know this is quite short all the chapters will be short, but please tell me if you like it. Thanks.

----------------------

Power Rangers Mystic Force

Bride of the Underworld

Written by Virtual Enforcer

Based on Japan's

Mahou Sentai Magiranger: The Movie

Bride of Infershia

_Briarwood_

The leg of the Titan Megazord slammed into the ground, shattering the road. The rain beat down on the combined rangers, as they prepared for another assault from Grooman, the latest recruit to Imperius' army.

Grooman lifted his sword and slashed at the Megazord. Sparks where let loose as the rangers where flung around, well about as much as they could be, in the chess set style cockpit.

The Megazord lay there as Grooman's Zord approached. 'This guy is really tough,' Nick said through his helmet. The Megazord got up by propping itself on its sword, then moved to bring the sword down on the Zord's head. Sparks flew from the head, but did no harm to it at all. 'How is there no damage?' Nick asked as the Zord brought it's sword down on the Megazord. More sparks flew as the Megazord fell backwards, ejecting the rangers from the cockpit.

As they fell, the rangers de-morphed. They all looked up at the sky in defeat, but none more so than Nick. 'I'm not done yet,' he said as he got up from the wet ground. Grooman had exited his Zord and was holding Jennifer hostage. Grooman was tall and had a metal structure over his body. Two horns on his head stuck outward, while a visor covered his face. His sword's blade was thicker at the end and was more like a staff, with a handle at the other end.

'Let me go,' shouted Jennifer, prompting Grooman to hold her closer.

'Jennifer,' Nick called out.

'Nick,' she called back, only to be interrupted by Grooman.

'I am the King of all beasts, Grooman is my name and you will not stop my plans,' he boasted. Nick was beginning to get angry, mainly because this girl was his sister. 'This fine specimen is the only one who can become my bride' he announced as the Zord began to move away from the rangers.

'NICK!' Jennifer shouted as loud as she could, but it was no use. The dark mystic-seal appeared in the ground and teleported the two to the underworld.

Nick watched his sister disappear and felt a sense of defeat. He fell to his knees and began to cry. 'Jennifer,' he said through immense emotion. 'I will save you, I promise.'


	2. Reunion

_The Rock Porium_

_1 hour earlier_

It was another normal day for Nick, at least as normal as it could get in Briarwood. At least everything was normal in the Rock Porium.

Xander was 'keeping everyone in line' by slouching on one of the many armchairs.

Vida was rocking out to, what she called 'some funky music,' all the while being filmed by her sister, Madison.

Chip stood at the counter reading another one of his comic books. Some person called Trent Fernandez had co-written this one, or so Chip said.

Nick just walked around asking if he could help anyone with anything. Therefore, it was normal… for now. As far as Nick was concerned, that meant that Koragg was about to appear and try to kill him yet again. Either that or Imperius was about to send another creature to the surface in an attempt to destroy the rangers, or Daggeron come to think about it. Since the Solar Knight had arrived, Imperius was determined to wipe him away. He always failed, especially considering that they had Solar Train on their side. The rangers were now stronger as six, than as five. It was better this way, but that did not mean they had to stop being any less vigilant in battle… at least that was what Daggeron and Udonna had been saying.

A young woman entered the shop and began searching for something. What is was, no one knew, but she was determined to find whatever it was she was searching for in the first place. Her dark brown eyes swept the through the shop, finally settling on Xander. She walked up to him and eyed him up gracefully.

'Hi, I'm Jennifer, I'm look-'

'-Ing for me, am I right,' replied Xander, with his usual confident grin. He stood up and but an arm around her. 'It isn't everyday that a beautiful young woman comes searching for Moi,' he indicated himself.

'Sorry, but I was going to say Nick Russell,' she replied looking around for Nick.

'Oh well, he is over there, you see,' Xander pointed him out to her and she smiled.

'Thanks…' she replied, looking at Xander's badge. '…Xander.' She smiled, and then she walked off.

'Another one bites the dust,' sang Vida. Xander looked at her, as if she had just turned into a cloud. This with Vida was something that was very likely to happen.

'Hi there, long time no see,' the young woman said as she tapped Nick's shoulder. He turned round and began to grin madly.

'Jenny!' he then pulled her into a bear hug, while nearly crushing her. At least it felt like that to her.

'Jenny. Needs. To. Breath,' she said through gasps of breath.

'Sorry,'

'It's okay. Come on, we got a lot of catching up to do,' with that she lead Nick out of the shop, against his will, and out into the street. As the red mystic ranger left, the other four grouped together.

'Who was that?' Madison asked to no one in particular.

'Don't know,' Xander replied, suddenly grinning. 'Maybe she's an old girlfriend of Nick's.'

'Oh really,' Madison said to herself. A small hint of, what could perhaps have been perceived as, jealousy.


	3. Kidnapping

_The Park_

_Half an Hour later_

'So I said to him, if that's the way you want it, fine I'm out,' Jennifer said as she recounted her tale to Nick, who was amazed to have seen this girl after so many years.

'You said that to Aniki, I don't believe it,' Nick replied.

'What you don't believe that your little sister can't handle herself,' Jennifer laughed, as Nick began to grin. They stopped laughing and looked into each other's eyes. Nick brought his hands up to her face, and gently pinched her cheeks.

'I wouldn't believe that for a second,' he said. Jennifer grinned as he let go. Both were about to start laughing again, but that was when the fun stopped.

An earth shattering sound broke the calm, as a creature made its way out of the ground. Nick moved to protect Jennifer as the creature began to stomp towards them. The many others in the park ran for their lives, as the creature advanced.

A tall figure, which was just visible, appeared on the creature's shoulder. 'Go and destroy the humans, who live on the surface, eradicate their filth from the planet,' he said to the massive Zord like creature. Nick watched as it then swiped it's sword down and destroyed a nearby building. He closed his eyes, thinking about the lives that had just been lost… and it angered it him.

'Nick,' Jennifer began. 'What is that thing?'

'I don't know, but you'd better run,' he replied. Jennifer looked at him as if waiting for him. 'Go, I'll help the survivors get to safety, now go.' Jennifer looked at him again, nodded and ran away as fast as she could. Nick did as he said he would and began to help the wounded. He had just helped an elderly woman to her feet when he heard a scream ring out in the air. 'Jennifer,' he said under his breath. He made sure that the old woman was okay and then ran towards the scream.

Standing there holding onto Jennifer was the figure from the massive Zord, that was still going on a destruction spree. Nick raced up to him and tried to kick the figure away from Jennifer, instead the figure caught his leg. 'Do not try to interfere,' it said. It then twisted Nick to the ground, held on tight to Jennifer and jumped up to the shoulder of his Zord. As he watched the figure taking his sister away, he felt drops of rain falling from the sky.

'She can't see me now,' Nick said to himself. He brought out his Mystic Morpher and dialled 1-2-3 he then held the phone horizontally across his other arm, which faced vertically. 'Magical Source,' he began as he moved his phone in a wide arc bringing his vertical arm to a stop behind the phone. 'Mystic Force!' he shouted as he threw the phone up toward the skies.

'Galwit Mysto Ranger!' a voice called out as his suit covered him. Nick jumped up after Jennifer and her captor.

'Stop right there,' he called out.

'Ah, a pesky Magician, Imperius warned me about this,' with a click of his fingers, the ground began to rise up to greet Nick. As he landed, the others, already morphed, swarmed around him.

Xander knelt by his side, while Vida and Madison held his shoulders and Chip held his arm. Altogether, they lifted him up. 'Thanks guys,' Nick began. 'Let's get this freak,' he brought out his Mystic Morpher and this time dialled 1-2-5. The others did the same.

'Mystic Titans' they all yelled out at the same time. As they transformed, they dialled 1-0-2-6 and formed the Titan Megazord. Inside the cockpit, Nick was ready to go.

The Titan Megazord lunged forward and the fight began.


	4. The Plan

Sorry for the length DarkHonda, this one will be bigger and to your liking hopefully.

---------------------

_RootCore_

_After the defeat_

Daggeron walked back and forth after having watched the battle again with the rangers. The rangers themselves either stood or sat waiting for the Solaris Knight to speak. 'You were beaten,' he began. 'And now Nick's friend has been taken back to the Underworld.'

'She's not my friend,' Nick spoke out. 'As far as she is concerned I'm her older brother.' The others looked at him in shock. Xander was the first to speak.

'So, she's your sister?'

'Yes and no. Biologically she isn't, otherwise she is. I went to live with her family when I was five,' Nick got up and began to recount his tale. 'When I was seven, she was born. So she grew up with me for a brother, that's why I'm going into the Underworld and bringing her back.'

'What did he mean by making Jennifer his bride?' Madison asked. Secretly she was glad that Jennifer was only Nick's sister. If only he knew, she thought to herself.

_Underworld_

Jennifer woke up on the cold surface of the Underworld and looked around herself. She came face to face with a stone snake and then realised she was lying on a slab, instead of the floor.

'Grooman, I ordered you to eliminate all the humans on the surface. So of all things you fall in love with one of them,' Imperius stood before Grooman, waving his fan around the place. 'Marriage, of all the unholy tasks you could ever perform, you have to choose marriage, WHY?' he asked no one in particular. 'What do you hope to achieve from this?'

'Imperius,' Necrolai walked down a set of stairs. 'I know something you obviously do not.' She walked up to Imperius and continued. 'Grooman and his beasts are the most brutal warriors the Underworld has to offer. They will seek battle even in death, they become souls and cling to their king's armour and then…'

'According to legend anyway,' Leelee continued where her mother had left off. 'When the king of beasts and a pure hearted female human are wed, the spirits are let loose on the world. It will give birth to an immortal army.'

Imperius listened and then grinned.

_RootCore_

'…that is why we must stop this marriage,' Daggeron concluded.

'How can I go to the Underworld?' Nick asked his arms crossed.

'I heard that a horse was being held captive in the forest of despair,' said a voice from Daggeron's lamp. Jenji raised his head from the top of the lamp and gazed at Nick.

'He's not a Horse, he's a Unicorn. Unitastros is his name, and he is the only Unicorn in the world. Getting him will prove difficult Nick,' said a voice from behind the red mystic ranger. Nick turned to see Udonna standing on the stairwell leading to the Xenotome.

'The Solar Train can take us to wherever Unitastros is, right?' he asked, turning to Daggeron.

'I can't do that, you have to find your own way to the forest of despair.'

Nick closed his eyes, as if calming himself down. He then turned away from the others to talk to Daggeron in private. 'Can't you at least give me a clue?'

'Unfortunately, no I can't,' Daggeron replied. Nick walked back to the others.

'I hope your not planning on doing this without us Nick?' Vida asked,

'After all we've been through, are you just going to abandon us?' Madison joined in.

'You had better not do that, Nick. I'll have to revoke your membership to the Vampire committee if you do,' Chip now received looks from even Daggeron and Clare. 'What?'

'Don't worry guys I won't do this without you,' the others breathed a sigh of relief. 'After all I'm counting on you guys to defend the surface.'

'So while you are risking you're life in the Underworld, we defend the rest of the planet?' Xander asked.

'Nick is right, you are all too valuable to risk going in with him,' Udonna answered.

'Then it's settled, we'll find Unitastros and I'll go to the underworld and save my sister,' Nick said. The group nodded their heads in agreement.


	5. Mind Control

_Underworld_

Grooman held Jennifer against one of the many walls that made up the underworld. 'Stay away from me you… you monster,'

'Is that all you can come up with? Stating the obvious really is your strong point isn't it?'

'How could anyone marry such a monster?'

'There you go again with the monster stuff. Don't you know I'm an undead king?' Grooman replied whisking off his faceplate to reveal an ugly blue face. Jennifer let out a scream and backed up against the wall. A sinister laugh entered the room.

'You will never make her love you by acting like this Grooman,' Imperius said as he walked down a set of stairs and into the small room. 'Now first things first, she must wear a dress and a good-looking one at that,' he then spun away from Jennifer while uttering a spell. 'Boridus Dressthus!' he called out. A wave of purple energy engulfed Jennifer. After it was over, she was dressed in a black dress with a gothic headdress.

'Beautiful,' Grooman whispered under his breath.

'Just one more thing, any traditional wedding needs a ring,' he said bringing out a small black ring with a very large jewel encrusted inside it. Grooman just smiled.

_Forest Dimension outside of Briarwood_

Xander, Vida, Madison, Chip and Nick walked through the enchanted forest, searching for Unitastros.

'I've always wanted to go on a mystical quest to find the only unicorn in existence,' Chip announced to the group, grinning from ear to ear.

Vida watched the yellow mystic ranger and grinned. Even though chip could be a bit of geek, he was always good for a laugh. 'So Nick,' she called out. 'Any idea where to start looking?'

'Phineas,' he said walking off in a show of brisk determination.


	6. Solaris Battles

_Briarwood_

All over the city, people were collapsing and clutching their necks. This was a problem, as no one knew how to stay safe. It appeared to happening to the whole city and soon there would be no citizens of Briarwood. Strange red energy erupted from the fallen and grouped all over the city to one focal point. Grooman. Well more specifically, his ring. As he turned away from the rooftop, a golden blur passed in front of him and took his ring. 'Where is it?'

'Looking for this Grooman,' a voice called out to the hellish king. He turned to look in the direction of the voice and saw Daggeron atop his flying carpet.

'Give it back, whoever you are,' Grooman shouted.

'Why should I give back a device that has been used to draw life energy?'

'With that ring, the woman's heart will belong to me,'

'Not while I am here,' he said jumping off the carpet and onto the ground. 'Solar Cell Morpher,' he announced brandishing his ticket-punching phone. 'Magical Source, Mystic Force!' A bright flash ensued and he morphed into the Solaris Knight. Thrusting his hand outward towards the sun and making a grasping gesture with it he announced, 'Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight!'

_Forest outside Briarwood_

The rangers walked into Phineas' home, at least what he called a home. To Nick it was more like a campsite. 'AHHHH!' shouted Phineas as he ran into the camp. He suddenly realised who was invading his home and began acting as if he had something to hide. 'Uh, what are you doing here?'

'Phineas, you helped us to find the map to the fire heart, I need you to help us find Unitastros?' Nick asked of his friend.

'Unitastros, uh why'd you want to find him?' Phineas asked. Nick then recounted the entire tale in about two minutes. 'Oh right, well in that case, uh, good luck finding him.'

'Phineas, we've helped you hundreds of times, if you had a sister you would probably do the same thing,' Xander said trying to reason with the Trebling.

'Perhaps, ah what the heck, why not?'

_Briarwood_

The fight between Solaris and Grooman had now moved to an abandoned warehouse. Solaris side kicked Grooman and sent him flying next to a group of cardboard boxes.

'Jenji,' Solaris called he cat into action. A small golden glow moulded itself into Jenji's lamp. Solaris rubbed the side of the lamp a few times and fired. 'Laser Lamp,' the attack sent Grooman flying through the air once more. This time he landed in a group of metal containers. 'You're in charge of firing Jenji.'

'Got it boss,' Jenji replied as Grooman charged out if his trash prison.

'Don't let that victory go to your head Knight,' he called out. Before Solaris' eyes, he grew spiked armour around his chest, arms and legs. As Grooman charged, Solaris stood sideways and fired multiple shots at his approaching target. The shots hit home and several sparks flew from his body, but it was not enough to send the creature to the ground. Grooman brought his sword down on Solaris, who attempted to block with his arm, but only succeeded in scratching his wrist armour. Grooman knocked his arm away and swiped his chest a few times. He grabbed Solaris by the neck and flung him around, continuing to slash his armour. As his foe was about to bring down his sword for another swipe, Solaris grabbed him by the shoulders and attempted to push him away. Grooman grabbed Solaris and began pushing him away. He threw Solaris onto the front bumper of a car, pulled him up again and kneed him in the stomach. He then punched him in the face and threw him back onto the car again. Grooman pulled him up again, twisted him around and slashed him across the chest twice more. The second slash sent the Solaris Knight to the ground. He tumbled across the ground and landed on his side. He attempted to rise as Grooman began breaking the windows of the car. With one hand, he picked up the car by the window frame and prepared to throw it, just as Daggeron rose to his feet. As the styled piece of metal flew through the air, the Solaris Knight aimed Jenji's lamp and fired destroying it in mid air. As the vehicle exploded, Solaris rolled to the side and stood ready to fight once more. Through the flames, Grooman flew at him, falling on top of him. As he made contact, Daggeron grabbed and threw him off falling as he did so.

'Jenji,' he called out as the cat's lamp fell out of his grasp. Solaris turned his head and saw a small gun in Grooman's hand where once there was a sword. He attempted to rise when Grooman pointed the gun in his face. He laughed at the Knight and pulled the trigger. The blast blew out part of the visor and the chest armour, revealing a radiant golden light. As Solaris fell to the ground, the armour broke away from him and he disappeared. Grooman looked perplexed as a figure rose into the air above him. He turned and looked up, just as Daggeron looked down. He was suddenly in another form, not human but not morphed either. This was his true form.

'Never mess with a Knight,' he announced to his enemy. 'Power of the Sun!' He shouted as a bright light erupted from his body and engulfed Grooman. Afterward sparks flew from his armour and he fell to the ground, his body smoking.


	7. Acquisition

Here we are folks, chapter 7. This is as far as I have ever gotten, I think. Oh well, enjoy.

_Forest_

Phineas led the rangers through the forest, all the while acting as if he had something to hide. Luckily, for him the rangers never noticed. They passed through an area of green woodland, which Xander was convinced they had passed before.

'Um, Phineas, are you sure you know the way?' he asked the Troblin.

'Uh,' he replied, eyes darting from side to side. 'Yeah, sure,' he said with a false grin on his face. 'Uh that way,' he pointed to his left. 'No, that way,' he pointed to his right and walked off, while the rangers stood in the same position. Within five seconds, Phineas had passed them and was walking in the opposite direction.

_Briarwood_

Daggeron approached Grooman's smoking body and brought the ring to his armoured face.

'I can't believe I was forced to use this ring,' he said to himself turning it repeatedly. He suddenly felt something pierce his armoured skin and looked down to see Grooman's sword enter his stomach. Grooman stared into Daggeron's eyes and pulled out his sword. He hit his hand as he did so, launching the ring into the air. Grooman grabbed the ring, while laughing. Daggeron looked on in horror as Grooman made off with the ring. He clutched his wound and uttered one word 'No!' He fell to his knees, still clutching his stomach. 'I won't let you.'

Grooman brought his gun up to Daggeron's head and fired. Sparks flew from the Solaris Knight's body as the scenery exploded around him.

_Forest_

The group of five humans and one Troblin watched the white horse as it grazed in a clearing.

'Well we got there in the end,' Phineas announced to the group.

'Thanks Phineas, I really appreciate it,' Nick said turning to face the Troblin and putting a hand on his shoulder. A second later, he had retracted the hand because of the fact that something slimy existed there.

Nick stood up and walked slowly towards the horse, his hands held out straight in front of him. 'Whoa there,' he said to the horse, trying not to spook it.

'Unitastros was the horse of a powerful warrior young man,' said a voice from the trees. 'You would do well to remember this.'

'Who are you?' Nick raised his voice slightly, still wary of spooking the horse.

'I am the keeper of Unitastros, and if you want him then you must come through… ME!' a ball of silvery light leapt out of the trees and morphed into a silver version of the Solaris Knight, except that the helmet was a reproduction of Nick's only with a raised visor and a silver section around it. 'Power of the Moon, Lunaris Knight!'

'You've got to be kidding me,' Nick said to himself as Lunaris aimed a sweep kick at the red ranger. Nick flipped and landed a few feet behind his previous location. 'If that's the way you're gonna play it, then lets do this,' he brought out his Mystic Morpher and entered 1-2-3. 'Magical Source, Mystic Force!'

'Galwit Mysto Ranger,' a voice rang out as a red Mystic Circle covered Nick in his costume. His helmet appeared over his head and he posed. 'Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!'

'You are not fit to wear that colour, only the Red Mystic can do so,' stated Lunaris as he lunged forward with his Lunar Sword, a long ornate blade with a red banner in the middle of it.

'MagiStaff!' he called, bringing out his staff and converting it to sword mode. The two warriors clashed their swords and strained against the other's strength. 'Who are you?'

'I am the keeper, the Lunaris Knight.'

'Who was the warrior who owned Unitastros?'

'You ask many questions young magician, you must find the answers within yourself,' the Knight answered cryptically. 'Now answer my questions young magician,' the Knight pushed Nick's sword away and swiped at his stomach. Nick blocked the sword and brought it around in a circle. 'Why do you seek Unitastros?'

'My sister was taken to the underworld. I heard that Unitastros was the only horse that could travel between dimensions, I need him to get her back before the armies of hell are released.'

'You refer to Grooman,' the Knight brought back his sword, powered down to reveal a young woman with long blond hair, and dressed in silver robes. 'He is a most powerful warrior. He must be stopped, and yet you would do this on your own?'

'He has friends,' Madison shouted from the bushes. Vida, Chip and Xander followed her out.

'The five magicians, the Mystic Force,' she smiled. 'What would you do if he was to fail in his task?'

'People… that risk their lives,' Chip announced.

'To save the people they love,' Madison added.

'Are the ones that can call forth the magic, so let him go' Vida pleaded with the Knight.

'You want to know what we would do without Nick, we would fight on,' Xander finished. 'Why? Because it is what our leader would do without us.'

'You have proven yourselves worthy of the honour. Nick, you may take Unitastros to the underworld and save your sister.'

'Thanks,' he said going over to the white horse, as a white Mystic Circle passed over him. Once done, a Unicorn with a mask was standing in his stead.

Nick moved towards the Unicorn, which surprising stayed still. He mounted the Unicorn.

'May you find the answers you seek elsewhere,' said the Knight as she disappeared.

'Right, let's go Unitastros,' Nick said as another white Mystic Circle appeared underneath him and the unicorn. The two descended into the ground and began their journey to the Underworld.


	8. Underworld Rescue

Chapter 8, wow I am on a role.

_Underworld_

Grooman slid the ring onto Jennifer's finger, a red glow emanated from the jewel encrusted to it. Electrical energy poured from the ring, putting Jennifer under Grooman's control.

'From the bottom of your heart, whom do you love beyond all things?' Grooman tested his bride.

'The King of all beasts, Grooman,' Jennifer replied sexily, before standing and falling into Grooman's arms. 'I love Grooman.'

'Soon the Immortal Army will be ready to attack the surface,' Grooman announced, as Jennifer cuddled into his armour.

Nick raced through the portal on Unitastros. He finally reached the portal's end and arrived in his destination.

'This is the Underworld?' he asked himself rhetorically. He and Unitastros landed on the dark bleak ground and rode onwards. He squinted his eyes behind his dark visor and he thought he could see a figure in the darkness. His eyes widened as he recognized the figure ahead of him. He brought Unitastros to a halt and whispered under his helmet, 'Koragg.'

'I see you have found a way into the Underworld red ranger, is it possible that you have fallen to the dark arts?'

'Never Koragg!'

'Then why are you here?'

'None of your business'

Imperius stepped up onto the altar as the proceedings were about to get underway.

'Bring in the bride,' he called out waving his fan around. Grooman stood awaiting his bride, and the final moment when his monstrous armies will be released. The large doors at the end of the massive chamber opened and in walked Jennifer. She took slow, but steady steps towards the altar, while Necrolai and Leelee flanked her sides. A gothic tune played from an organ, as the bride made her way to certain doom. She finely reached the altar, her groom and the priest who would conduct the ceremony.

'And now it begins,' Imperius announced. 'The kiss that binds the vow must now be taken,' Grooman turned to Jennifer and smiled under his helmet.

Koragg, tired of waiting for an answer, brought out his sword. 'Answer me Magician, and you might live,'

'I'm here to stop Grooman from releasing his immortal army,' he said, readying Unitastros. 'And you're not going to stop me.'

'Wolf Attack!' Koragg called out, summoning his most powerful attack. The blasts struck the ground beside Nick as he and Unitastros rode on.

'I'm not here to fight you Koragg, now get out of my way. Power of Fire!' Nick shouted, causing his and Unitastros', body to erupt into fire energy. Nick rode forward, while Koragg fired his wolf blast. The attack bounced off Nick and he was engulfed by the red ranger's magical energy, causing the Knight Wolf to blow up. Nick and Unitastros rode away, as Koragg rose from the flames.

'Till next time Magician.'

Grooman removed his visor, revealing his face. 'Now,' he whispered, as Jennifer turned to look at him. He lifted her chin and leaned in for the fatal kiss. Just as their lips were close enough a voice rang out from behind the door.

'Stop!' Shouted Nick as a red glow shone through a crack in the doors. The glow quickly intensified and the doors blew open. Grooman turned his head at the commotion.

'What!' Imperius cried. Jennifer turned her slowly, to see a red energy solidifying into the Red Mystic Ranger and his steed Unitastros.

'It is too late magician, she is mine.'

'Don't you dare touch her Grooman,' Nick shouted, as Unitastros fired a small ball of light out of his horn. Nick jumped up, as Grooman unsheathed his sword and ran forward. 'Red Phoenix Kick!' he shouted at the top of his lungs, as he launched the ball forward hitting Grooman and flying through him. The ball flew up towards Jennifer and exploded right next to her, showering her in white light. The ring on her finger shattered and her dress turned white. When she opened her eyes, she was in a white room. She looked behind her and saw Nick running towards her.

'Red Ranger, how?'

'That doesn't matter, are you okay?'

'Oh, I'm fine, all the better for see you,' she replied. Nick smiled under his helmet, as Jennifer fell into his arms. 'I knew someone would save me, and I had hoped it would be my brother. What happened to Nick?' she asked looking up at his visor. She fell out of his arms and he put his hands on her face, gently pinching her cheeks. Her eyes widened as she realized who was behind the helmet. He took his hands away and picked her up in his arms.

'Let's get out of here.'

Grooman brought down his sword from his eyes and looked around. When the red ranger had released the light ball, he was temporarily blinded, as well as wounded. Luckily, he healed himself with Imperius' magic. He discovered that his bride was gone and that he was alone. He ran towards the open doors, called forth his armour and left via a dark magic seal.


	9. Battle: Grooman Vs Mystic Rangers

Chapter 9. Enjoy!

_Briarwood_

Grooman jumped out of the seal and landed, with a group of Hidiacs, in a construction site. 'Come out red ranger and I will make your death quick!'

'We've been waiting for you Grooman,' Nick called out as he, Madison, Xander, Vida and Chip appeared on a rooftop.

'Return my bride, at once!'

'How is she your bride exactly?' Xander asked. 'Taking her by force isn't how you win a young woman's heart.'

'You gotta have feelings for each other, otherwise you're just a bully,' Vida called out.

'And using her to resurrect an army from hell? What is up with that?' Madison asked.

'That was selfish Grooman… right?' Chip asked the others.

'That's right Chip,' Nick answered. 'Now you will pay for taking my sister. Ready!'

'Ready!'

'Magical Source!' They yelled as they waved their wands in a semicircle. 'Mystic Force!'

'Galwit Mysto Ranger!' Five magic seals came down over the rangers, as the voice rang out, and bathed them in their respective colours. Their suits materialized around them, along with their helmets.

'Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!'

'Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!'

'Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!'

'Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!'

'Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!'

'We call forth the Magic! Power Rangers Mystic Force!'

'I will not let you win magicians, prepare to die!' Grooman shouted. 'Get them,' he called out to the Hidiacs, who rushed forward.

'Let's go guys,' Nick said to the others. They jumped upwards and landed in amongst the Hidiacs.

Xander stood in the middle of a group of Hidiacs and pulled out his MagiStaff. 'MagiStaff,' he called out aiming it at the ground. A bright green light followed and several vines shot out of the ground. 'Time to wrap this up,' Xander said as he grabbed one of them and began to spin kick the Hidiacs. Two Hidiacs fired blobs at the green ranger, who began to rapidly spin on his vine, repelling the attacks. The remaining Hidiacs were sent to the ground. 'Go Xander, Go Xander!'

'Here I come, ready or not!' Chip shouted as he flew downward on his Mystic Racer. Chip nose-dived the creatures and they were all turned to dust. He continued onward to the next group of Hidiacs. He dove right through them and pulled the Racer upwards. 'MagiStaff, Bow Gun Mode!' He called out blasting the Hidiacs. As they all fell to the ground, he brought his MagiStaff upward. 'Hidiacs, easy.'

Madison and Vida brought out of nowhere two colourful scarves and began to wave them around. 'Magical Scarf,' they both shouted, as they began to spin towards each other. The Hidiacs that got in the way were thrown to the ground. Vida kicked forward and aimed her scarf towards two Hidiacs. Madison also kicked forward and let her scarf hit three Hidiacs. Vida jumped upward and hit two Hidiacs with her scarf. Madison flipped and hit another two. Together the sisters destroyed the remaining Hidiacs, by throwing their scarves together. 'Magical Sisters!' they cried as the scarves hit home and tied up the Hidiacs. 'Check mate!' they cried, destroying them.

'We did it sis,'

'You bet we did Maddy.'

Grooman fired blasts from his staff at Nick who swiped his MagiStaff, in sword mode, at him. 'How dare you do this to my army,' Grooman exclaimed, as he moved away from Nick, who moved with him. Grooman brought his staff down on Nick's MagiStaff and the pair continued to block each other. 'My army will be reborn and your world will fall.' Grooman slashed at Nick twice and brought his sword down on the Magician's head only to be blocked by his MagiStaff.

'You kidnapped my sister, you held her against her will, I will not forgive you,' he yelled pushing his Staff away and slashed Grooman's stomach a couple of times, then kicked him in the stomach. Grooman recovered and ran towards the red ranger swinging his Staff at Nick's head. Nick dropped into a roll, jumped up, as Grooman turned round and locked blades with the King of all Beasts. Grooman pushed away and sent a kick to Nick's stomach. Nick blocked and flipped onto his back. He quickly stood up and was slashed by Grooman yet again. Nick flew through the air and landed on his back. Grooman stood over and stomped on his chest, sending sparks everywhere. Grooman lifted his staff above his head brought it down on Nick, who grabbed it with one hand.

'I will not lose,' he announced throwing Grooman off him and getting to his feet. He prepared his MagiStaff and ran towards Grooman, who matched his tactics. The two slashed at each other, both matching the other in agility and moves. Grooman brought his sword down on Nick, who blocked and pushed away. Both slashed at each other and ended up blocking the others attack. The force of their attacks was enough to send them flying through the air. Both fell and rolled on the ground, then stood up. The two fighters jumped into the air and slashed at each other once more. Nick landed and was forced to duck as Grooman swung his sword in the direction on Nick's head. Unfortunately, for Nick he fell to the ground, but managed to stab Grooman with his sword. He pulled out, stood up and slashed at the wound sending him to the ground. Grooman rolled and stood up. Nick turned to face him, spinning his MagiStaff.

'Red Kick!' he called out sending magical energy to his foot and sending Grooman to the ground. Nick recovered, while the others flipped beside him. 'Ready guys?' he asked the group.

'Ready,' the replied.

'Let's finish him,' they all ran forward, Grooman recovered from Nick's attack. He began firing blasts from his staff, each blast missing the target. The rangers continued to run towards him, when they got near enough they jumped and flipped in mid air. Then as one, they all cried out 'Power of the Phoenix!' and turned into a flaming version of Nick's Magical Animal. As a group, as a team, as one they swooped down on Grooman and he erupted in flames. They landed as Grooman blew up behind them. They all turned around and began to celebrate.

Grooman's hand began to move as the rangers high-fived each other. Grooman rose from the flames and called out to the magicians. 'It's not over yet!' He stumbled from the fire. 'This isn't the limit of my power,' he shouted raising his hand to the skies. A sudden rumbling erupted around the ground around them.

'What's going on?' Madison called out. Nick stood his ground as the Zord they fought the first time they met Grooman rose from the ground and picked up its master. The rangers looked on in fear as the Zord began to pulsate and change. Grooman appeared as part of the head.

'Witness the Dark Magical Fusion. I present to you The Sword of the King,'

'No way,' Xander exclaimed.

'How is this possible?' Chip asked.

The huge creature, as it was now alive, had taken on the form of a scorpion and began to slice at the rangers with its blades. The rangers rolled to one side, as Grooman prepared to send the final blow. As his sword was raised, a sudden golden blast hit him sending the Zord flying away. The rangers looked up to see The Solar Train heading their way.

'Sorry I'm late rangers, let's get this clown.'

'You talk big for a man who got the stuffing beaten of him,' replied Jenji, as he began to shovel coal into the furnace.

'Jenji!' Daggeron said, scolding his cat.

'I'm kidding, jeez knights,' Jenji quickly rose to his own defence and then went on shovelling coal.

Back on the ground, Nick looked up towards the sky to see Unitastros flying towards him. 'Unitastros,' he called out as the unicorn neared. He jumped upwards and landed on Unitastros' back. The two landed on the ground and continued to ride on. A white Magic Seal appeared in front of them and they rode right through it, transforming Nick into titan form. They continued to ride onwards they even passed the Solar Train.

'Nick, this is Unitastros' true form,' Daggeron told Nick through his cockpit window. Nick rode on, while Xander and the others had formed the Mystic Dragon. 'Okay everyone, let's begin today's lesson,' he continued.

'Let's do this Unitastros,' Nick said to his steed. 'Titan Transformation!' Nick jumped away from Unitastros and flew through a Magical Seal, which changed his chest armour to look something like Udonna's costume when morphed.

Unitastros' front legs came together to form the legs of a MegaZord. Its hind legs folded upwards and became arms and shoulders. Nick flew backward and combined with the new Zord. As he settled into his new surroundings, Unitastros' head folded over his own, creating a helmet.

'Unitaurus Phoenix MegaZord!' Nick cried as he waved his new sword, made out of Unitastros' tail.

Grooman looked up and saw the MegaZord land on top of the Solar Train. Nick and Unitastros ran forward and, using the sword, propelled themselves into the air. 'Mystic Horn Attack!' he yelled as the sword made contact with Grooman. Nick landed and faced the scorpion like Zord, which reared itself onto its hind legs and brought its saw blades down on him. Nick ducked one of the blades and brought up his sword, readying himself for another attack. The massive Zord slashed several time at the MegaZord, which blocked the attacks. It managed to get in two hits before being blasted by the Mystic Dragon.

'Thanks guys,' Nick called out to them.

'Its show time rangers,' Daggeron said from his cockpit. 'Solar Streak MegaZord,' Daggeron shouted as his train transformed into its MegaZord form. 'Remote Cars Go,' Solaris commanded as the front panels of the MegaZord's legs flew open revealing twin train cars. They sped out of their hiding place, with golden railway tracks following in their wake. They made their way to the Mystic Dragon, which caught the tracks by the feet. 'On you go Nick.'

'Right,' replied the red ranger, running forward with his sword again poised to propel him into the air. He jumped and flipped onto the Solar Streak MegaZord's arms. Daggeron commanded his Zord to propel the red ranger into the air, where he caught the tracks by looping his sword staff into the many openings. The Dragon swept Nick forward and the red ranger was able to land a kick to Grooman's Scorpion. As the Dragon swooped down, it once more allowed Nick to land a perfectly aimed kick to the Scorpion. Nick unlocked himself from the tracks and brought his staff down through the air. 'Unitaurus Phoenix Finish' he yelled, as the tip of the blade began to glow a bright golden colour. The tip of the staff speared the scorpion causing it to erupt in a shower of sparks. Nick flipped around and landed 'Checkmate!' he yelled as the monster was finally destroyed. The Dragon let out a victory growl, while Daggeron looked on.

'Good job Nick,' he then lowered his voice slightly. 'Perhaps he will make his own legend one day, as will they all.'

'What was that?' Jenji asked his sense of hearing picking up softer words.

'Uh… nothing.'

The three Zords stood in a line looking at the space that was once occupied by a powerful foe.


	10. Mysteries

Now, then end is near. Chappie 10 has arrived.

_The Forest Clearing_

'Your child has grown well Udonna, I prey that you discover each other soon,' the Lunaris Knight stood in her silvery gown as she watched the Mystic Force return home.

_The Rock Porium_

'Did you see that thing, it was a huge scorpion like thing, I knew the power rangers would save our lives,' Toby was continuing to tell his tale to whomever would listen. The rangers just laughed at him, knowing that he had no idea who was actually working for him. Well, I say working when shirking is more appropriate.

Jennifer strode into the Rock Porium and saw the man she had came to see. She approached her brother sneakily and hoping to surprise him just as much second time around.

'You can't pull the same trick on me twice, Jennie,' Nick announced, catching her off guard,

'Darn it,' she said with a pout, which attracted Xander's interest.

'You can surprise me any day of the week,' he said with his usual goofy smile.

'Oh thank you Xander, but I gotta get goin, Mom and Dad phoned and they want me home soon as.'

'Oh, I thought you were staying for a couple of weeks?' Nick asked, finally surprised.

'No I've got to go,' she sighed. 'Listen; before I go can I talk to you in private for a second?'

'Sure, what is it?'

'I just wanted to say thanks,' Jennifer replied, lowering her voice.

'For what?' Nick asked, feigning ignorance.

'You know what,' she replied sneakily, before adding. 'Red Magician,' smirking she left the shop. Madison, Chip and Xander came over to him as she left.

'What was that about?' Madison asked.

'She knows who I am,' Nick answered.

'Well of course she does, she's your sister,' Chip inserted. The others looked at him with a look that said 'stop being an idiot'. 'Oh right,' his smile returning. Just as they were about to go back to work, Vida ran over to them.

'Its Udonna, she wants to talk to us,' she announced.

'Let's go,' Nick announced. With that remark, they left the shop.

_RootCore_

At the home of the rangers, Udonna was standing at the Xenotome reading, while Clare practised her spells. Daggeron sat feeding Fire Heart, while Jenji slept in his lamp. The doors opened and the rangers stepped inside.

'What did you want to talk to us about?' Vida asked as the rangers walked towards the crystal ball.

'Unitastros. Where did you find him?' Udonna asked from her perch.

'In a clearing, why?' Madison asked.

'Did you meet anyone?' Daggeron asked.

'Yeah, some one called the Lunaris Knight,' Xander answered. Daggeron and Udonna shared a look, and then glanced at Clare. She noticed their looks.

'What?' she asked.

'The only person who has the power of Lunaris is Niella,' Daggeron announced.

'Daggeron, Niella died sealing the gate,' Udonna informed the Solaris Knight, who turned a surprisingly pale considering his ranger colour. 'The only other person capable of wielding this power… is Clare.'

Clare watched as seven pairs of eyes turned to her. 'It wasn't me,' she exclaimed.

'That's right, it wasn't. Lunaris powered down and looked nothing like Clare,' Nick announced.

Udonna and Daggeron shared another look the possibilities were truly endless.

The End…?


End file.
